loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 6
After Lisa contacted her siblings thanking her for the restaurant.. Luan had emailed her. The e-mail read: "Lisa, I will take my comedy elsewhere... Would you mind opening up another room in your house?" Lisa shuddered. There's no way Luan can stay over! It's too, too risky with Hugh Jr's science fair coming up... She emailed Luan back: "I regret to inform you, it's literally impossible for you to stay here... I have a lot on my plate." Lisa: That auta fix it! 6 hours later: Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hugh Jr, walking by answered it. It was Luan. Hugh Jr: Aunt Luan! Hey! Come in! Mom's just busy with something right now, but she'll say hi. Just then, Lisa entered. Lisa: Luan. I already told you in the e-mail I didn't want you here... Luan: I know a good joke when I see one... And that's the best one yet! Hugh Jr: If you, yourself, have any jokes... Lemme hear them! I could use some cheering up... They rejected my science fair project... Luan: Well that just ain't right! I'll prank them so hard; they won't know what hit them! Lisa: I think that's unnecessary.. Hugh Jr just needs time with his mother... Luan: Impossible! This is something an aunt must fix! Just then, Lisa and Luan started fighting... Hugh Jr: OOOOOKKAY! Enough! I tell you what... Mom, I really wanna get to know Aunt Luan better... And Aunt Luan, we can chat... Just lets do it someplace private. Luan: Okay... Whatever floats your boat! Get it? Lisa: Unfortunately, yes... Hugh Jr led Luan to his secret spot in his room - his walk-in closet, that doubles as a laboratory. Luan: What a nifty little space! You built this yourself? Hugh Jr: Yes. Not even my parents know about it... I kinda wanna keep it that way, so don't blab.. Luan: Cool! Your secret's SAFE (pointing to a safe in the corner) with me! Get it? Hugh Jr: YES! That was hilarious! Can you show me how you think of these one-liners? Luan: Anything for my BEST nephew! As Luan was showing Hugh Jr her jokes, Lisa was in the kitchen with Hugh. Lisa: And then Luan just barged in! And now she's talking to Hugh Jr... Probably corrupting his little mind with knock-knock jokes.. Hugh: I don't know about that.. Perhaps all Hugh Jr needs is a little humor. His aunt Luan is the perfect lady for the job, I guess. Lisa (sarcastically): And who's side are you on, anyways? Alicia came in shortly. Alicia: I think Aunt Luan's hilarious! She has the best material! Lisa: That may be true... It's just Hugh Jr is a lot like me - an intellect to no prevail... Luan could easily turn him dumb and well, an ignoramus just by telling him those inane knock-knock jokes.. Alicia: Well, even smart people deserve to laugh! Hugh: She's got a point there... Lisa (in head): I never was much for laughter as a kid... Why should Hugh Jr be any different? Lisa: Well.. I'd better go check on Hugh Jr, I guess... She then entered Hugh Jr's room. Luan: Sorry, gotta WRAP this up... Hugh Jr (still laughing): Mom! What are you doing here? Lisa: I came to check out my 2 favorite people! Luan: You really? Thanks, Lisa! Lisa: Yeah, sure.. I was actually talking about Hugh Jr and his clone... That was his science fair project that they cruelly rejected... Luan looked disappointed. Lisa: HA! JK! I meant you! Luan: LISA! How could you? Lisa: Hey.. I have a funny side, too... Luan: But, you played with my emotions! That doesn't make good humor! It's just mean! Lisa: Exactly why it's so funny! (to Hugh Jr) It's just about time for dinner.. You'd better come downstairs. Hugh Jr: Okay! Lisa: Luan, if you think I'm going to put up with your clowning around this weekend, you're totally mistaken... I have work at the hospital to finish up... And if I hear one more joke come from YOU... Well, I'd have to ask you to leave. Luan looked heartbroken. Luan: But.. But why? Lisa: I just DON'T have time for ignoramuses who THINK they're funny when they're not! That remote I made made you think you were funny... With that hokey laugh track button! Luan: But there was only ONE button! I have a gift! I'm comedy gold.. At least that's what my boss at my club says... Lisa: He must be a foolish ignoramus... Luan: Actually... It's a SHE.. Amy Poehler is my boss - and role-model... I wanna be exactly like her! Lisa: I say... She was in a lot of movies... For example that "Mean Girls" movie Leni always kept quoting... Luan: Uh huh! And she likes MY material! Lisa: Well, I can't even... You should introduce me, someday... Luan: The slight problem is she gets snippy with strangers - especially those smarter than her... Lisa (sarcastically): There go my weekend plans.. Just then, Lisa and Luan entered the dining room for dinner. Hugh made what Lisa told him to make - a hamburger cake with chocolate fries. Hugh: Are you sure THIS was the dinner you wanted me to make? A hamburger cake with chocolate fries? Luan: It looks mighty HAM-Burg-Licious! Lisa: I don't even get that pun.. Please elaborate... Luan: It's not a pun.. I just think the hamburger cake looks delicious... As they were eating the meal, Alicia had some questions. Alicia: So, Aunt Luan, how did you know comedy was your calling? Luan: WELL.... It dates all the way back to... Lisa: Please, Luan, DON'T tell the story! Luan: Why not? Hugh Jr: I wanna hear it.. Lisa: Because, simpleton, it started with Luan pranking the heck out of ME when I was first born.. She tricked me into thinking I was a cat.. Obviously I was too, too smart for her, so I just played along, tricking her in the process.. Luan: HEY! I thought I really hypnotized you! That was all a lie? Lisa: I'm afraid so! Hugh Jr: Why would you trick Aunt Luan? Lisa: Because... She had it coming.. If you'll excuse me, I'll be excused.. See you tomorrow! Good night! Lisa then went into her secret laboratory. Lisa (to herself): If that Luan thinks she can mess with EVERYONE in this house... Well I'll just mess with HER mind a little. Lisa then mixed 20 chemicals together, creating an explosion. Lisa then screamed for help. Luan came rushing in. Luan: LISA! Are you okay? Lisa (crying): I mixed up too many chemicals all at once and now my lab is ruined! Luan: How'd that happen? You didn't do it on POR-Pouse? Lisa (with a smirk): Oooof course not.... Hugh Jr shortly entered. Hugh Jr: So Aunt Luan, I can't tell if you're supposed to fall on your face after saying, "Ooops I did it again!" or before? Lisa: Get out! There's a situation! Toxic, dangerous chemicals are everywhere! Luan: I'll take care of this.. She turned to Hugh Jr. Luan: So what was it again, Hugh Jr? Hugh Jr: Are you supposed to fall on your face after saying, "Ooops I did it again!" or before? Luan: Before, of course! After would just not make any franken sense! Hugh Jr laughed at Luan's play-on words, while Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa (in head): I guess my plan didn't work.. Back to the drawing board... Luan: Lisa, can I sleep in Hugh Jr's room tonight? Lisa: I don't see why not.. He clearly loves you more than me... Luan: Why would you think that? I'm only his aunt.. You actually gave birth to the kid! Lisa: I know.. But ever since his project got rejected at the science fair, and you coming here, it seems he likes you more than me... Partly because I was the one to help him with his project.. Luan: I KNEW it! So YOU made a faulty project! Lisa: I had NO idea the judge would hate cloning! He called it "inappropriate" for a middle school setting... And I did cloning ever since I was FOUR! Remember? Luan: Yes. I remember.. That's too bad, too.. Hugh Jr has potential... Lisa: I know! Lisa then showed Luan out. Luan: Well... I'll Ketchup with you tomorrow morning! Get it? Ketchup - catch up!? Lisa: Unfortunately yes... Lisa HAD to find a way to get rid of Luan.. And fast, before Hugh Jr becomes a smart-mouth comedian! Lisa yawned. Lisa: I guess I could finish this tomorrow... She then went to sleep. Tomorrow morning: Breakfast time. Luan was making a pie. Lisa came downstairs. Lisa: Luan? Your making a PIE for breakfast? Luan: It's not for breakfast! It's part of an act I wanted to show Hugh Jr! Lisa: Stay away from my son! He needs to study so he can get a head start on NEXT year's science fair... Luan: OKAY! I'm sorry! Have a cow! Lisa: I will NOT have a cow! You've ruined everything since day 1! Literally! Ever since I was a baby to be precise! Luan: I honestly didn't mean to ruin your life... Lisa: Well.. You did.. And nothing you can do to fix it besides saying bye to me and my family forever! Luan: But... Lisa, I'm your sister! Lisa: Not anymore! Luan: If you weren't such a kill-joy about everything, Lisa, I'd be more serious.. Lisa: I was NEVER a killjoy! I had fun! I've bent rules! Luan: Oh yeah! Like when? Lisa went through ALL her childhood memories.. Lisa: None that I can remember.. But I have a dark side! Luan: Oh really! Lisa: REALLY! Hugh Jr could overhear the sisters arguing from his room. He came downstairs in tears. Lisa: Hugh Jr! What's the matter? Hugh Jr: You two were fighting! Will Alicia and I end up like that? Lisa: It's highly doubtful you and Alicia will end up like that.. Luan and I come from 2 VERY different worlds.. And, we get along sometimes... Siblings just fight sometimes, is all.. Luan: Yeah.. And Hugh Jr, if you need anything.. Give your aunt Luan a call! Hugh Jr: Thanks! Luan: Don't mention it! Lisa: So it's safe to say... Goodbye.. Luan: Goodbye sis. I will try to not get in your way.. Lisa: And I'll try to have more fun... The sisters then hugged. Category:Blog posts